Should've Said No
by 1italianbella
Summary: Oliver should've said no. Loliver oneshot! based on Taylor Swift's song "Should've said no."


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

* * *

Lilly jumped on Oliver's back and he ran along the beach. They laughed along the way. They found a spot and Lilly got off him.

"I love you." Lilly smiled.

"I love you too." Oliver smiled.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Lilly.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

Lilly looked through her photo album marked 'Lilly and Oliver'. It was pictures of their relationship.

A picture of Oliver pretending to play a guitar and them singing to a song.

Another one of Oliver giving Lilly flowers. One of them hugging and smiling.

Many pictures involved them kissing.

Lilly cried. This is all gone now.

_Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Lilly was skating to the beach. When she got there, she went to Rico's. She saw Oliver there. She couldn't look at him, not after what he did. Lilly sat down hoping Oliver didn't see her.

"Hey Lilly." Oliver said sitting next to her.

Without looking up, Lilly said. "Hey."

"Lilly, I wish I took back all that stuff that happen." Oliver told her.

"You know I didn't mean to do it." Oliver added.

"You said yes." Lilly reminded him.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"Oliver, you know what?" Lilly asked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've have thought before you acted. But what you did with Miley, would get back to me. You should've thought of me when she asked you. You shouldn't be asking me to forgive you. You should've said no and we might still be together." Lilly told him.

"Lilly..."Oliver said.

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

"You have been upset about all it. I can see it. Lilly, you beautiful. I was stupid to cheat on you. Lilly, we can get back together and pretend this never happened." Oliver told her.

"Oliver, we could never be the same." Lilly said.

"It's all in the past. Give me one more chance." Oliver begged,

"You said yes." Lilly reminded him.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"Oliver, you should've said no. Why did you say yes? Didn't you know I would find out? I shouldn't ask myself why! You should've of thought of us when Miley asked you. You shouldn't be asking me to forgive and forget!" Lilly told him.

"Lilly, I am truly sorry!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, it's too late." Lilly said.

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

No... no no no...

Oliver got up to leave. Lilly pulled him back down. Oliver was hoping that she would take him back.

"Before you go, I have to know. Was it worth it? Was Miley worth it?" Lilly asked.

"No...no she wasn't." Oliver told her.

_You should've said no, you should've gone homeYou should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"Oliver, why didn't you say no? If you did you might still have me." Lilly told him.

"I don't know. It was a moment of weakness." Oliver said.

Lilly looked down at her feet. Oliver got again and than sat down. He looked at Lilly. He missed her so much. He lifted her head. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled away to see what she would say.

"What was that for?" Lilly asked.

"I missed it. I miss you Lilly." Oliver told her.

"Oliver, I can't forgive that easy. This is going to take some time. Maybe one day we will be a couple again, but not today." Lilly told him.

"Ok. Well as long as we are best friends now." Oliver smiled.

"Best friends forever." Lilly smiled as she hugged Oliver.

"Come on, let's go skateboarding!" Oliver exclaimed.

Lilly and Oliver grabbed their skateboards and went to the skate park. They started skating together.

In the back of both their minds, they were hoping that they would be a couple again someday.


End file.
